Feliz Amour
by Gamerzx14
Summary: Ha llegado una de las fechas más importantes del año, a punto de dar un nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras... ¿Cuales serán esas nuevas aventuras para Ash y Serena? Amourshipping.


**Feliz Amour.**

Hola amigos de Fanfiction, soy su amigo Gamerzx14 y antes que nada les dio mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber cumplido con la promesa de subir los 2 especiales que tenía planeado.

Solo pude traerles este especial y un poco atrasado, pero bueno. Es mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? Así que el especial de navidad se los debó. Planeaba subirlo primero pero por algunas circunstancias se atrasara el especial de navidad :'(.

Pero ya es un nuevo año, es hora de un nuevo inicio :D. Sin más, aquí les dejo el especial y que lo disfruten mucho. Les deseo un Feliz Año, atrasado XD, a todos y que todos sus deseos se cumplan.

Sin más que decir, que disfruten del Fanfic.

 **Advertencia:**

 **1.- El anime al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo (Si no estoy mal).**

 **2.- El shipping de este fanfic es el Amourshipping (Ash x Serena). El unico shipping canon hasta la fecha y mi favorito XD.**

 **3.- La edad de los personajes las siguientes:**

 **Ash: 23 años.**

 **Serena: 22 años.**

 **Delia y Grace: 45 años.**

 **Demás personajes: Entre 23 en adelante, a excepción de Bonnie que tiene 12 años.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Feliz Amour.

-Ash... Amor, despierta.- Decía con voz dulce una hermosa joven, de cabellera corta color miel y con unos hermosos ojos azules, mientras veía al joven que dormía a su lado.

Pero, pese a los intentos de la joven en despertar al joven de pelo alborotado, este seguía dormido como si nada. Esto hubiera hecho enojar a cualquier persona, pero no a la joven peli-miel. Ella simplemente sonreía por ver lo tierno que se veía dormido su novio.

Entonces le vino una idea a la mente. Acerco poco a poco sus labios para entonces plantarle un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla al joven de tez morena. Poco tiempo después, el joven comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a su novia, viéndolo con una hermosa sonrisa, entonces él sonrió.

-Buenos días.- Fue lo primero que dijo la joven mientras se sentaba, sobre la cama, sin apartar las sabanas que le brindaban calor en esa época del año.

-Buenos días.- Dijo, también, el joven mientras se sentaba, al igual que la peli-miel, al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos. -¿Qué hora es?-.

La joven miro el reloj que se encontraba a un lado suyo, sobre un mueble de madera, eran las 9 a.m.

-Son las 9.- Contesto sin más, volteando a ver al joven que la miraba sin decir una sola palabra. Acto seguido, el joven de ojos marrones volvía a acostarse tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas. -¿Qué haces?-.

-¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano, Serena?- Preguntó el joven, con unas marcas en las mejillas en forma de "Z", debajo de las sabanas.

-¿Temprano? Pero si apenas estamos a tiempo para estar listos para ir con tu mamá, Ash.- Dijo Serena, inflando sus tiernas mejillas como haciendo un puchero.

-Deja me dormir un rato más.- Pidió Ash, intentar volver al lindo mundo de los sueños.

Ella simplemente suspiro. Entonces, otra idea vino a su mente. Se levantó de la cama para proseguir a salir de la habitación. Había pasado un tiempo y Ash ya se encontraba, otra vez, profundamente dormido. Cuando, de pronto, se abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejando pasar a una pequeña figura que corría muy rápido para después saltar sobre la cama, metiéndose encima de las sabanas, y entonces soltó una fuerte descarga eléctrica sobre el joven azabache, quien despertó rápidamente después de sufrir la tremenda descarga del Pokémon.

-¡Pikachu!- Grito el joven con, ahora, pelo de afro mientras miraba con algo de enojo al Pokémon eléctrico.

Este solo mostraba una sonrisa burlona por el "nuevo" look de su entrenador.

-Muchas gracias, Pikachu.- Entro a la habitación la joven oji-azul, con una sonrisa al ver cómo había quedado Ash, después de que el pequeño Pokémon eléctrico le diera una "pequeña" descarga para despertarlo. -Jaja te vez chistoso.-.

-Jaja mira que graciosita.- Dijo de manera sarcástica el joven, intentado acomodar su cabello con sus manos. -Me gustaría ver que dijeras eso si él te hiciera lo mismo.-.

-Pero, él nunca me lastimaría ¿Cierto Pikachu?- Dijo una vez cerca de la cama y abrazando al pequeño Pokémon antes mencionado, el cual había brincado a sus brazos, para después sentarse.

-¡Pika!- Dijo muy alegre, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que le proporcionaba la peli-miel.

-¿Ah sí?- Pregunto mientras formaba una sonrisa "malévola", para después abalanzarse sobre su novia y su Pokémon. -Entonces, ambos sufran mi ira.- Dijo, para después hacerles… ¿Cosquillas?

-¡Jajajaja Ash jajaja para ya jajaja!- Decía entre carcajadas Serena, a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas, de alegría, de sus bellos ojos.

-¡Pika Pika!- Pikachu estaba igual que la peli-miel, con unas lágrimas de alegría a punto de salir y sin dejar de reír.

-¡Ahora si verán!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y aumentando sus cosquillas.

En un rápido movimiento, el pequeño Pikachu logro salir de la "tortura" de su entrenador y salió corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

-¡Jajaja es-espera jajajaja Pikachu jajaja sál-sálvame jajajaja!- Grito Serena entre carcajadas y pidiendo ayuda, en vano, al pequeño Pokémon eléctrico.

Ash siguió con sus cosquillas sin notar que su mejor amigo había logrado salir corriendo hace unos momentos. Pero entonces, se dio un momento para ver lo linda que se veía su novia en ese estado. De pronto su "tortura" paro. Lo cual le dio oportunidad a la joven peli-miel para tomar aire y relajarse.

Vio cómo su novio tenía sus ojos clavados sobre ella, sin apartarlos de ella ni por un segundo, esto la hizo sonrojar mucho.

-Ash…- No pudo terminar de decir porque fue interrumpida por un tierno beso por parte del joven azabache.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven peli-miel rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos para prolongar el beso lo más que pudiera. Ambos disfrutaban de eso, era una linda manera de iniciar el día.

Pero, sin darse cuenta entraron 2 figuras a la habitación corriendo muy rápido y de manera silenciosa, para entonces subirse a la cama y lanzarse sobre el joven azabache. Esto ocasiono que los 2 terminaran con el beso.

-¿Pero qué…?- Dijo levemente el joven azabache, mientras veía a los responsables. Los cuales intentaban quitarlo de encima de Serena. -¿Pikachu, Poliwag?-.

-¡Pika Pika!- Grito muy animado el pequeño Pokémon eléctrico.

-¡Poli Poli-wag!- Dijo también el pequeño renacuajo azul.

Ash se sentó, asiéndose a un lado para dejar que su novia se incorporara. La joven peli-miel abrazo al pequeño Pokémon de agua, esto alegro al pequeñín. Mientras Pikachu se acomodaba sobre el hombro de su entrenador.

-Buenos días, Poliwag.- Dijo Serena con voz dulce y acariciando la cabeza del Pokémon.

Este respondió muy animado y refugiándose más en los reconfortantes brazos de la peli-miel. -¡Poli!-.

Ash solo acerco una de sus manos y acarició la cabeza del Pokémon de agua. -Buenos días.- Dijo con una voz tranquila y sonriendo.

-¡Poli!-.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos despiertos, vamos a alistarnos.- Dijo muy animada la peli-miel, sin dejar de abrazar al pequeñín. Pero, entonces Ash se volvió a lanzar hacía el lado vacío de la cama, ante esto Pikachu logro bajar del hombro de su entrenador a tiempo, y se volvió a tapar con la sabana.

Ante tal acción, tanto Serena como los 2 Pokémons se quedaron con una gota bajando por su sien y, sin otra opción, decidieron usar el plan B…

-Muy bien, Ash. Si eso quieres…- Dijo la joven oji-azul, soltando al pequeño Poliwag y hablando con voz macabra. -¡Eso tendrás!-.

Los 3 se abalanzaron contra el joven azabache, para "torturarlo" ahora a su manera. Para después escucharse varias risas provenientes de la habitación…

…

-Bueno, ya está todo listo.- Dijo una mujer de pelo castaño, amarrado con una cola de caballo, y ojos marrones. Acomodando el ultimo plato del gran festín que había en la mesa.

-Sip, parece que hicimos un gran trabajo.- Secundo una mujer de pelo café, con un pasador de color amarillo, y ojos azules.

-Sí que lo hicimos bien, Grace.- Hablo Delia con una sonrisa y alegre por su trabajo.

-Por supuesto que sí, Delia.- Afirmo la mujer, sonriendo. Para después ver al pequeño Pokémon que se posaba en su hombro. -Igual que tu Fletchling.-.

-Fletch Fletch-ling!- Dijo muy feliz el pequeño pájaro, comiendo una baya Pokémon que, por su gesto, sabía deliciosa.

-Tú también, Mr. Mime.- Afirmo Delia, mientras veía al Pokémon mimo salir de la cocina.

-Mine Mine.- Dijo muy alegre el Polémon. Mientras tomaba un baso de delicioso y caliente ponche.

De pronto se oyó el timbre, dando a entender que por fin empezaban a llegar los invitados.

-Yo voy.- Hablo la mujer de ojos marrones, caminando con tranquilidad en dirección a la puerta.

Una vez que llegó, abrió la puerta para recibir con una sonrisa a sus invitados.

-Hola hijo. Hola Serena.- Saludo muy alegre por ver que habían llegado su hijo y su futuro nuera. Después bajo su vista para ver a los Pokémons de los 2 jóvenes. -Hola Pikachu, Poliwag y Fennekin.-.

-Hola mamá.- Contesto Ash, con una sonrisa para después abrazar a su madre.

-Hola Delia.- Contesto de igual manera Serena, sonrojándose levemente al recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de su futura suegra.

Mientras los demás saludaron muy alegres y animados. Delia termino de abrazar a la joven para poder abrazar a los Pokémons que respondieron muy contentos ante el gesto de la señora Ketchum.

-Pero no se queden ahí, pasen.- Dijo, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a la pareja.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala , se encontraron con la madre de la joven peli-miel y los dos Pokémons que estaban en la casa.

-Hola hija.- Saludo muy animada Grace, para después darle un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

-Hola mamá.- Contesto igual de feliz que su madre. Disfrutando ambas del abrazo. Pocos segundos después, Grace termino el abrazo para poder saludar a su futuro yerno.

-Hola Ash.- Dijo con una sonrisa para después abrazar al joven azabache.

-Hola Grace.- Contesto Ash, algo apenado por el fuerte abrazo por parte de su futura suegra.

-Muy bien, ahora solo falta esperar a los demás. Espero que no tarden tanto.- Comentó Delia. Mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala. Los demás hicieron lo mismo que ella.

Mientras esperaban a los demás invitados, comenzaron a platicar sobre diversas cosas para pasar el tiempo y los Pokémons salieron al patio trasero para jugar y relajarse. Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo , cuando, sin previo aviso, Serena se levanto y camino rápidamente hacía las escaleras que daban a la planta superior.

-Discúlpenme, tengo que ir al sanitario.- Sin decir nada más subió las escaleras muy rápido.

Los demás se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la rápida ausencia de Serena, excepto una persona…

-¿Qué le estará pasando? Hace días que esta así…- Argumento el joven de tez morena, preguntándose del por qué de la forma de actuar de su novia durante estos últimos días.

- _Así que no sabe…_ \- Pensó la mujer oji-azul, mientras miraba al joven que había conquistado el corazón de su hija. Acto seguido, la mujer se levantó del sillón y camino en la misma dirección en la que había salido la joven peli-miel. -Veré que tiene. No me tardo.-.

…

La joven cerro la llave del lavabo al mismo tiempo que escupía el agua con la que se estaba enjuagando, para después mirarse en el espejo con una expresión algo agitada. Tocándose el estomago y escuchando el leve sonido que hacía el inodoro después, de unos segundos, de haber jalado la palanca.

-Cada vez son más frecuentes.- Soltó un leve suspiro, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos durante un rato. Mientras regulaba poco a poco su respiración entre cortada.

-Así que… No le has dicho.-.

La joven giro la cabeza para mirar a la puerta del baño, donde se encontraba su madre recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-No respetas la privacidad ¿Verdad?- Dijo burlonamente, recordando que lo primero que hizo al llegar al baño fue cerrar la puerta.

-Te estaba tocando. Pero, al ver que no contestabas y como lograba oír tu respiración entre cortada, supuse que habías tenido uno de esos pequeños problemas que sufre toda mujer cuando… Bueno, tú sabes…- Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa burlona y alegre.

Esto provoco que la peli-miel se sonrojara mucho más, ocultando su cara con sus manos y saliéndole humo por los oídos.

-Además… ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a Ash?- Pregunto con mucha duda, aún con los brazos cruzados.

Ante esa pregunta la joven oji-azul no sabía si debía decir o hacer algo o simplemente seguir callada y tapándose el rostro con las manos. Pero, conocía bien a su madre y sabía que ella no iba a dejar de lado ese tema o, en una de esas, decirle a Ash lo que pasaba.

-Por qué tengo miedo…- Respondió con un tono de voz bajo, pero lo suficiente para que su madre lo escuchara.

-¿Miedo? Pero… ¿De qué, hija?- Volvió a preguntar, algo sorprendida por la respuesta de la joven.

-De qué Ash no quiera esto…- Respondió con la voz entre cordada y empezando a sollozar. -De qué él no este de acuerdo y… Deje de amarme.- Intento contener sus lágrimas al igual que sus sollozos. Sin dejar de cubrir su cara con sus manos, para que su madre no viera su rostro en ese momento.

Pero, sin darse cuenta, su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo. Cosa que dejó algo sorprendida a la peli-miel, pero no se negó al reconfortante abrazo de la persona que le dio la vida.

-Hija, tranquila. No tienes que pensar esas cosas tan feas.- Hablo la mujer, acariciando despacio la cabeza de su amada hija. -Te aseguro que Ash jamás haría algo como eso. Él es una linda persona que, sin dudarlo, te ama y mucho. Te aseguro que si tuviera que confiarle a alguien mi más grande y preciado tesoro, te aseguro que, ese sería Ash.-.

Se separo de su hija unos centímetros, quitando las manos de la peli-miel para ver su rostro, para brindarle una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa.

-Además… Si Ash no acepta, me asegurare de que cambie de opinión.- Añadió, emanando un aura oscura y cambiando su linda sonrisa a una sonrisa malevola, que cualquier persona tendría miedo de enfrentarse a ella en esos momentos.

-Si que das miedo así.- Comentó la peli-miel con una gota bajando por su sien.

Después volvió a abrazar a su madre, con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos, pero estas era de alegría. -Te amo, mamá.-.

La mujer correspondió al abrazo con una tierna sonrisa. -Yo también te amo, hija.-.

…

-Ya regresamos.- Dijo Grace, terminando de bajando las escaleras, siendo acompañada por Serena.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, la joven oji-azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al joven azabache y pensar en lo que tenía que decirle. Pero, cuando Ash vio a su novia un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. Volteo a ver a su madre y esta lo miro con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo, ante eso él sonrió levemente.

-Tú sabrás que hacer, hijo.- Dijo en voz baja para que las 2 personas que estaban llegando no escucharan. Pero lo suficiente para que él pudiera oírlo.

Pasó el tiempo y los demás invitados habían llegado. Entre ellos, se encontraban el Profe. Oak, Gary, Brock, Misty, Clemont, Bonnie y el señor Meyer. Cada uno acompañados con sus Pokémons.

Todos convivían alegremente y sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó rápidamente, ya eran las 11:30 de la noche, a unos minutos de que dieran las 12 y diera inicio la navidad.

Ash estaba buscando a Serena. Pero, al ver que no se hallaba ahí fue a preguntarle a su madre para saber si sabían donde se encontraba su novia.

-Oye mamá ¿Sabes donde se encuentra Serena?- Pregunto algo preocupado.

-La verdad no sé, hijo.- Contesto sinceramente.

-Esta afuera.- Contesto Grace, acercándose a Ash y a Delia. -Y creo que tiene algo importante que decirte Ash.-.

Eso dejó algo pensativo al azabache y, sin pensarlo 2 veces, salió de la casa en dirección al patio delantero.

Después de salir la encontró a unos metros alejada, observando la luna que era acompañada por centenares de estrellas. Adornando de una magnifica manera aquella noche tan especial.

El joven Ketchum respiro hondo y soltó un largo suspiro. De inmediato, puso una mirada de determinación y empezó a caminar, despacio, en dirección a Serena.

Mientras tanto, la joven peli-miel se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto unos brazos rodearon su cintura. De inmediato supo quien era y su rostro fue invadido por un sonrojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- Preguntó, acercando su nariz al cuello de la joven para deleitarse con el aroma embriagante que desprendía.

Cabe destacar que dicha acción ocasiono que su sonrojo aumentara y estuviera a punto de soltar humo por los oídos o se desmayara. Pero, logro controlarse.

-Ash, ya sabes como me pone eso…- Dijo con voz temblorosa y con la respiración entre cortada.

-Lo sé y eso me gusta…- Contesto el joven de tez morena, algo malicioso.

-Eres malo…- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Ash soltó una risa juguetona para después separarse un poco de Serena. La susodicha se dio media vuelta y ambos se miraron fijamente, con una sonrisa tierna y tomándose de las manos.

-¿Y…?- Volvió a preguntar, sin borrar su sonrisa.

La joven oji-azul soltó una leve risa, sabía a lo que se refería su novio. -Solo salí un rato a pensar en unas cosas.-.

-¿Cómo cuales?- Preguntó el joven azabache, aún con curiosidad.

De pronto, la expresión de Serena cambió a una de seriedad y de miedo. Soltó las manos de Ash y se sentó en el suelo.

-Ven.- Dijo, mientras le daba leves golpes, dando a entender que se sentara a su lado.

Sin decir nada más, el joven azabache hizo lo que ella le pidió. Una vez sentados ninguno dijo nada, estuvieron hundidos en un largo e, algo, incomodo silencio. Ash estaba a punto de hablar, cuando su novia lo interrumpió.

-Ash… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en formar una familia?-.

Esa pregunta dejo sin habla al joven azabache por unos segundos, asimilando la pregunta y una vez que lo hizo comenzó a tener varios pensamientos con respecto a eso.

Ciertamente, la idea de tener una familia no le parecía mala. Pero, si tenía algo de miedo con respecto a tener un hijo. Ya que él no tuvo una figura paterna como tal y temía no ser un buen padre y rendirse en el intento.

-La verdad… sí. Últimamente he pensado en eso y debo admitir que, de cierta manera, me da algo de miedo la idea de ser padre; tengo miedo a fallar y rendirme, sin haberlo dado todo.- Contestó con un tono serio en su voz y mirando fijamente el suelo.

Al escuchar eso, Serena se sintió muy triste por saber la "verdadera" respuesta de Ash. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de tomar la palabra, su novio continuo hablando.

-Pero… Pese a todo eso, también me agrada la idea de ser padre.- Rio levemente -Suena loco ¿No? Pero es la verdad; me emociona la idea de tener un hijo, cuidarlo, vivir muchas aventuras y muchas cosas más… Siento que debe de ser una experiencia muy bonita y, la verdad, no me la quiero perder para nada.-.

Ante tal respuesta la cara de la joven tomo un tono rojizo muy evidente, acompañado de una tierna sonrisa y unas lágrimas a punto de escaparse de sus ojos.

-Oye- Dijo el joven azabache, que volteo a verla cambiando su expresión a una de curiosidad. -¿Y por qué la pregunta?-.

Al terminar la pregunta, la joven oji-azul se abalanzó hacía él para plantarle un beso lleno de amor, Ash lo sabía perfectamente, y darle un fuerte abrazo.

El joven de ojos marrones no se opuso ante tal acción, así que continuo con aquel beso y correspondió al abrazo de su novia. Ambos terminaron acostados en el pasto, Serena encima de su novio, pero a ninguno le importaba. Al poco tiempo se separaron con las mejillas rojizas, más evidente en la joven, y una sonrisa.

-Ash… Tengo algo importante que decirte.- Fue lo primero que dijo la peli-miel, para después quitarse de encima del joven azabache y ponerse en pie.

Al mismo tiempo, Ash hizo lo mismo que ella, mirándola con algo de curiosidad. La joven oji-azul se puso frente a él, cruzando los brazos detrás de su espalda y soltó un largo suspiro. Al fin estaba decidida.

-Ash… Estoy embarazada.-.

Un silencio inundo el lugar, nínguno de los 2 hablo después de esa frase. Cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos…

Por un lado Serena se encontraba algo ansiosa por saber la reacción de su novio, de cierta manera estaba muy preocupada por el hecho de que el joven azabache había hecho o dicho nada durante un largo rato. Y por otro lado Ash no se lo podía creer, estaba atontado, ya que iba a tener un hijo con la mujer que ama y eso lo hacía sentir miles de emociones de un solo golpe. Entonces, al fin reacciono y con una clara respuesta.

Dio un pequeño paso y después rodeo la cintura de Serena con sus brazos, y comenzaron a dar varias vueltas.

-¡Serena, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!- Dijo muy feliz y con una gran sonrisa. Mientras se deleitaba al escuchar sus risas.

Después de un tiempo, dejó de dar vueltas y bajar a la joven peli-miel. Se miraron por unos momentos, juntando sus frentes y sintiendo la respiración del otro. Entonces, Ash retomo la palabra.

-Gracias por darme esta sorpresa, Serena. Es hora de darte la tuya.- Se separó un poco más, para entonces arrodillarse frente a ella y al mismo tiempo sacaba una pequeña cajita negra de su bolsillo.

Ante tal acción la joven peli-miel sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación, sintiendo una gran felicidad inundándola y sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la gran sonrisa que tenía con ambas manos. Ella pensaba que esto era soló un sueño, pero su corazón le decía que no ¡Que en verdad iba a ocurrir lo que tanto había soñado!

-Serena, tú has formado parte esencial de mi vida. Tú has estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre has confiado en mí y me has enseñado que nunca hay que rendirse hasta el final… Y quiero que mi final sea contigo.- Respiro hondo y abrió la caja que tenía en las manos. -¿Te casarías conmigo?.-.

Una vez más, el silencio volvió a dominar el ambiente entre ambos. Pero no era ese silencio incomodo del principio, todo lo contrario. La joven se tomo unos momentos para procesar lo sucedido y sin más contratiempos dio a conocer su respuesta…

-Si…- Dijo acompañado de un sollozo. -¡Por supuesto, Ash!-.

Después de ese grito llenó de alegría se abalanzó hacía su, ahora, prometido. Ambos se dieron un profundo y largo beso llenó de amor. Una vez que se separaron, el joven tomo delicadamente la mano de su, ahora, prometida y coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la peli-miel.

Se dieron un último abrazo antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron un poco al ver como sus amigos los miraban con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó al joven azabache.

-¿Cómo qué "Qué pasa"?- Dijo Brock, algo burlón, mostrando una sonrisa picara.

-¿No piensas decirnos, lo que ya sabemos de todas maneras, lo que estaban haciendo afuera?- Preguntó Misty, al igual que Brock, con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Ante tal pregunta, los 2 jóvenes de ruborizaron. Mientras sus amigos solo se reían levemente.

-¿Pero cómo…?- Ahora fue el turno de preguntar a la joven oji-azul.

-Si su pregunta es el cómo lo sabemos, pues es fácil…- Hablo la pequeña Bonnie con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo a su mejor amiga. -Lo estábamos observando por la ventana.-.

Los 2 se quedaron con una gota bajando por sus sienes.

-Y además.- Añadió la madre de Ash quien era la más feliz de todos, al igual que Grace. -Queremos que ustedes nos lo digan.-.

Tanto Ash como Serena respiraron profundo y lo soltaron en un suspiro. Después , el joven abrazó a la joven por la cintura. -Pues, Serena y yo nos vamos a casar…-.

Apenas termino esa frase todos sus amigos gritaron de alegría, especialmente las madres de ambos jóvenes. Todos fueron a felicitar a sus amigos, donde los abrazos eran la principal muestra de afecto que recibían Ash y Serena. Después de terminar las felicitaciones todos fueron por sus Pokémons para reunirse en el comedor, ya que iban a dar las 12 de la noche.

-Muy bien, todos siéntense, ya es hora de cenar.- Dijo Delia con una sonrisa.

Ante tal aviso, todos tomaron su lugar sin contratiempos.

-¿Alguien quiere decir algunas palabras?- Preguntó la mujer de cabellera café.

-¿Qué les parece si las dice Ash?- Propuso el padre de los hermanos rubios, con una sonrisa. Ante tal idea todos afirmaron.

Ash se puso de pie, levemente apenado por la situación pero sin echarse para atrás.

-Pues bien, yo no soy muy bueno en estos temas. Pero pese a eso, solo dire lo que hay en mi corazón.- Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa melancólica. -Hemos pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de este año, algunas buenas y otras malas, de las cuales hemos aprendido mucho al igual que hemos experimentado cientos de emociones.-.

Todos estaban prestando atención ante las palabras del joven azabache.

-Y este año, por lo menos para mi, ha sido uno de los mejores que he tenido.- Siguió hablando, sin borrar su sonrisa y levantando levemente la copa de vino que sostenía en la mano. -Por qué he tenido la oportunidad de vivir un año más. Acompañado de las personas más importantes de mi vida y pese a que algunos no pudieron acompañarnos esta noche, ellos estarán con tanto en nuestros recuerdos como en nuestros corazones. Y pues que este noche sea el excelente inicio a un nuevo año de experiencias y… Nuevas aventuras.-.

Dicho esto el joven tomo la mano de su prometida, la cual se sonrojo y se limpio la pequeña lagrima que salía de su ojo. Todos sonrieron muy alegres, se levantaron de sus asientos tomando sus copas y en un rápido, y ágil, movimiento levantaron sus copas en alto y dieron un grito al unísono cuando el reloj marco las 12 de la noche…

-¡Feliz año nuevo!-.

 **Fin.**

Bueno, hasta aquí el fic. Nos vemos hasta la próxima amigos y muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad se los agradezco ;).

Se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14._


End file.
